undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Dead World/Issue 80
After his talk with Bradley, Frank walked towards the edge of the camp away from everyone else where a lone tent stood. Frank knew that if one person in camp could get this deal for them with the bandits or whatever, this guy could. Reaching the tent, Frank coughed to get the man's attention knowing he was in there. He was a hermit, he would go no where else unless if it was to go a toilet or get food. Eventually Edward Swallow the hermit came out of his tent. "what you want?" he asked but instead of responding, Frank kicking him back into the tent and entered himself despite the man's protests before closing the flap so no one could see or hear what was going on. "MAN, what the fuck you doing?" Edward asked but again instead of answering Frank raised his finger to his lips to signal for Edward to shut up which he soon did. "look I'm going to get straight to the point here, I know your dealing with the same group that is attacking our camp and I need your help" Frank stated and once Edward got over the shock of being found out he looked confused at Frank. "how'd you know I deal with them?" Edward asked causing Frank to chuckle as he shook his head. "because I pay attention when guns and other things from camp go missing" Frank told him and he nodded realizing he should've covered his tracks better before looking back to Frank. "well as long as you keep that fact quiet, what can I do for you?" Edward asked, lightly suggesting that they should make a deal which Frank agreed to, he wasn't going to tell anyone anyway. "I want you to set up a deal between me and that group" Frank answered and Edward got into thinking mode as he listened to him. "what kinda deal?" Edward asked the next question and a cold smile returned to Frank's face. "I give YOU more supplies to give to them and I also give them the locations, dates and times of all of our supply runs and THEY make double sure to try and kill Will's group members, I'm sure you can give them the descriptions" Frank stated. Hearing this, Edward let out a low whistle as he nodded. "damn, yeh they'll be up for that, question is are YOU sure that your up for giving so many supplies?" Edward asked but Frank's face told him his answer, Frank was very ready to give the supplies.... "alright I'm going to meet them later on, i'll tell them the deal when I do and get back to you, good?" Edward asked and Frank nodded shaking Edwards hand. "good, nice dealing business with you" Frank stated before exiting the tent leaving Edward to watch him walking away. He didn't know why Frank wanted these people dead so much but Edward didn't really care, this deal could get him some more "good stuff" if he played his cards right. ---- Practically running about her medical tent, Annie grabbed a long bandage before returning to her patient who had a gunshot wound in the leg, he'd stopped bleeding and the wound wasn't that bad but she knew that it was best to still cover it up. Beginning to wrap it around his leg, Annie gave him a few words of sympathy as she knew it hurt but there was nothing else she could do. Before the apocalypse he could've got a few pain killers but that wasn't the luxury they had these days. Once Annie had finished up she helped the man lay back on the small bed and told him that he'd have to rest here for the night. He didn't like the idea because he was meant to be on guard duty that made Angelica pity him, he was just a kind man doing his job. Things like this made her question why the apocalypse seemed to try and kill off the good people. Shaking this thought out of her head Annie left her patient sighing as she sat on one of the chairs and rested a little bit. At least she had taken care of all the patients. They're hadn't been many but most of the wounds were gunshots and they could've been fatal if not dealt with quickly. Taking a few deep breaths, Annie tried to calm herself down as she thought for a few moments, god she needed a rest.... Hearing some one open the flap of the tent, Annie looked to see her brother return, his right arm hanging as he didn't want to reopen his wound causing memories to flood back to her, remembering how she thought her world was ending when she saw Ricky injured. Luckily it was a life threatening injury. "hey" she said softly as she got up and helped him over to a nearby empty chair with a smile on her face as they exchanged a kiss on each others cheek. She always loved seeing her brother, it was one of the only things she could look forward to. "just wanted to check up on you" Ricky whispered but as usual Annie just gave him a smile and whispered she was fine as she sat next to him but this time Ricky wasn't going to let her bottle it all up so he gave her a look which caused her to sigh. "I'm fine seriously, just looking after my patients" Annie said gesturing to the people currently laying in the beds but again Ricky just gave her a look remaining silent so she bit her lip and turned away from him. "its OKAY, I don't blame myself...I know it wasn't my fault" Annie continued, trying to convince herself more than him but soon enough she broke down into tears as she put her hands to her face. Drawing her close like he always did, he hugged her while rubbing her back as he softly whispered in her ear that it wasn't her fault but she just shook her head. "I should've done more, I should've saved them" Annie told him but he just pulled her close causing her to just cry, no talking...just crying. She knew deep down that she couldn't have done anything else, she just needed to convince herself sometimes. "its ok" Ricky whispered before laying his head on top of hers. Suddenly Annie did feel better, he could always do this to her, whether it was just seeing him, talking to him or hugging him. He always made her feel better. She'd be lost without him.... ---- Standing on watch, Karen growled knowing if she had a watch she would be looking down at it and rolling her eyes. Her partner for guard duty tonight was meant to meet her here for some unknown reason but she had nothing better to do so she'd came. However he hadn't actually appeared yet and it seems that she had been "stood up". Turning around Karen was about to head back to what she was doing when she ran into Will who was giving her a smile and she quickly understood. "if I'm not going to talk to Anthony why do you think I'm going to talk to you?" Karen asked bluntly but the smile didn't leave Will's face as he came over to her hands in pockets as he tried to remain warm. "because we're both lone wolves" he joked making her scoff and turn her head although she couldn't help but smile a little bit as she thought back to their recurring joke about that fact. "ah see, I've got you to smile already" Will pointed out annoyingly as he nodded to the smile on her lips making her shake her head glaring at him although the smile didn't leave her face. "so, what do you want a medal?" Karen asked causing him to chuckle before the two of them went back into silence. Eventually Will spoke up again, this time with seriousness as he watched her expressions to make sure he didn't over step the line. "look I know your upset about Logan, we all are but you need to move on and you need to talk to Anthony" Will said but again Karen shook her head but bit her lip trying to hold back the tears. "I.DONT.NEED.TO.DO.SHIT" Karen practically spelled out to him before trying to walk past him but he stopped her giving her a look of sadness she tried to ignore. "look you want to know why I'm here trying to get you to talk to your boyfriend?" Will asked but she didn't answer and instead looked to her side trying to block out his talking so Will continued with a sadder look on his face. "the last time I saw Natasha alive was when we got separated from each other by that zombie herd and had to go different ways, the last thing I said to her was GO, didn't even get a chance to tell her I loved her" Will said and this made her look him in the eyes and all she saw was the same sadness she had for Logan's disappearance. "what I'm saying is that one day you could wake up for some reason he's dead, make up and have fun before that happens" Will said beginning to walk away before turning back to her and leaning to whisper in her ear. "you only live once..." he stated before walking away leaving her to stand there thinking and for once beginning to think that maybe she should talk to Anthony. It might be for the best because she didn't want her and Anthony to end up like Will and Natasha.... ---- Watching Maria draw further down the RV, Lily and Maria lay in their makeshift bed together, holding each other while kissing lightly trying to ignore the bad feeling they were having. Earlier one of the people shot had landed close to Maria scaring the little girl a lot that she had broke down for at least half an hour, the couple were now laying there worrying about her. She had calmed down and went to her drawing like she always did but that didn't give the couple any less reason to worry. She was only a little girl, she shouldn't have to deal with people being shot every day. "reminds me of when I visited London, you know people being shot every day" Emily tried to lightly joke but Lily's face told her that it wasn't funny. "sorry, only want to make you smile" Emily stated with a sad expression but Lily soon kissed Emily's lips again while giving a small smile as she settled her head on Emily's shoulder. "its ok, I appreciate you trying I just need some sleep" Lily said causing Emily to give a naughty smile as she began kissing Lily's neck cheekily, pushing her down on the bed. "EMILY, I didn't mean like that!!" Lily exclaimed but Emily just continued jokingly until the RV door suddenly opened and Bella came in before nearly charging back out in shock as she saw the lesbians "in the middle of it". "oh shit!! sorry, sorry...sorry" Bella kept on saying as she backed out of the RV and shut the door again leaving the vehicle in silence for a few moments until Maria spoke up. "swear" Maria stated which despite the situation made the two lesbians burst out laughing. There may be dark times during the apocalypse but at least there was some good times too. ---- Laying in his bed, David held his head in his hands as he thought about the recent events. Their camp had been attacked, a few wounded and two members of the supply run killed. Things were not looking well for the camp. It was times like this that he hated his job. He didn't mind being "sheriff" of the camp but now people were constantly asking him questions or shouting at him for not doing his job right, he needed a break and he was getting quite sick of having to deal with people. Hearing the RV door open, David moved his hands away and watched as Lori came in carrying their baby, ignoring him like she was earlier. She wasn't blaming him for the recent attacks but she was angry for trusting Will's group. Finally she turned around and looked at him with a small glare as she joined him on the bed, snuggling into him despite not talking to him at the moment which he happily accept. If they wasn't going to talk at least they could cuddle. However as they laid there he couldn't help but think about how she was right in a way. It was technically Will's group's fault. As soon as they came to the camp Frank swore to kill them and now that had led to trouble with the rest of the camp. However he knew that wasn't going to stop him from helping the group. He was trying to protect EVERYONE in camp from Frank and Bradley and at whatever cost he would do this one way or another. "I'm sorry" David whispered to her as he leaned down and kissed her cheek but surprisingly she just turned around and kissed him passionately in response and soon one thing led to another and they were having heated sex. She didn't really hate him for trusting Will's group, inside she found it nice how he was just trying to do the good thing. However she also hated how as soon as that group had came to their camp things had gone wrong. She was just in a confused state at the moment, she told herself and knew once they had finished, she would apologize. ---- Walking through the woods calmly, Edward knew that the path would be clear, it always would. It was now time for him to meet the leader of the little community's enemies and Edward had what he was going to say all planned out. Finally reaching the spot, Edward stood there with his hands in his pockets as he looked around waiting for the people to arrive and soon enough the leader, Malik appeared suddenly like he'd come from one of the trees. "what you got?" he asked as Edward took off his bag and reached into it showing Malik all kinds of medicine and food before smiling as he passed the Malik the whole bag who took it grinning at all the stuff. "that and...a deal" Edward finally responded causing Malik to raise an eyebrow as one of his men handed him another bag so he could look through it to make sure everything was there. "what kind of deal?" Malik asked handing Edward the bag who chuckled to himself as he looked through it all picking out all kinds of drugs before he slung it over his shoulder and looked Malik dead in the eye. "the kind which gets you more supplies each time we meet" Edward responded, purposely dragging it out to make Malik more and more interested which was successful. "the catch?" Malik asked the next question causing Edward to chuckle and shake his head. "its hardly a catch at all, in a nutshell along with more supplies you'll be given the location of every single run that the community is going to do as well as when they happen" Edward said and Malik couldn't help but grin in excitement. "all you have to do is make sure to work doubly hard to kill these certain people" Edward said and Malik nodded gesturing for Edward to tell him their descriptions. He had a good memory, he would be able to tell them if he saw them instantly. A little while later, after Edward had told him the descriptions and the deal had been done, both men went their separate ways glad now that a new deal had been made.... Category:Issues Category:The Dead World Category:The Dead World Issues